Kisahku
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Aku Sasuke. Kisahku tentang pertemuan dengan seorang pria yang telah merebut hatiku dan membuat duniaku menjadi luluh lantah.


_Apakah kau sedang menimang wajahku dalam ingatanmu?_

_-Kahlil Gibran-_

* * *

><p><strong>Kisahku<strong>

**Sasuke x Naruto**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : AU, mengandung unsur MxM, SasuNaru.**

**Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dalam membuat cerita ini. Semua yang ditulis hanyalah imajinasi belaka dari penulis yang dituangkan dalam bentuk tulisan ini.**

* * *

><p>Aku Sasuke, akan kuceritakan kisahku.<p>

Aku memerhatikan sekeliling gereja kala itu. Ketika pandangannku mengarah pada sudut gereja. Aku melihat seorang pria di sana. Dari sekian pria yang berada dalam penglihatanku. Hanyalah dia yang kuperhatikan. Dia berdiri seraya berbicara dengan seseorang. Dia menarik ketika aku menjatuhkan penglihatanku padanya. Dia berbeda. Aku tidak dapat menjelaskannya.

Pandanganku jatuh padanya. Jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya. Aku tak menyadari kesenangan yang kudapat. Aku berdiri di tempatku. Dikelilingi dengan perempuan yang berusaha merebut perhatianku. Seharusnya aku senang dengan perempuan yang berada disekelilingku. Tetapi aku tidak merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar dalam diriku.

Aku digoda oleh yang lain, para pejuang perempuan yang tidak berhenti agar aku tertarik pada mereka. Bukan olehnya. Aku ingin mengajaknya berbicara, menanyakan namanya, bukan hanya menatap dari tempatku berdiri. Menatap dalam kebisuan.

Aku menghela napas. Sepertinya cinta yang aku rasakan pada pria itu diawali dengan ketulusan yang tidak pernah aku berikan pada orang lain. Wajah manis pria itu menghambat jalan kerja jantungku, menciptakan ketegangan di sana. Jantungku seakan-akan takut untuk bekerja, bahkan memilih untuk bersembunyi dibalik paru-paru dengan rasa takut luar biasa. Aku berusaha mengingat bagaimana caranya bernapas.

Pandangan kami beradu. Tatapan itu berbeda dari tatapan yang dia tujukan pada orang lain. Dia mengamatiku berbeda dari pria lainnya. Lebih menyerap juga lebih menginginkanku juga. Atau aku yang merasa terlalu tersanjung dengan tatapan dari pria yang menarikku untuk pertama kali.

Aku balas menatapnya, berusaha berpikir jernih, tak peduli kalau aku seperti orang bodoh.

Aku merasakan ada hal yang lebih, sesuatu yang serius antara aku dan dia. Dia masih setia menatapku. Aku membalas tatapannya. Tidak aku hiraukan suara bising dari para perempuan sekelilingku. Jika perempuan atau pria lain menyambut pesonaku. Aku merasa saat itu dia tak memperdulikan pesonaku. Ini berbeda. Baru kali ini ada seseorang menolak yang pada diriku. Pesona dan ketampananku tidak berarti dalam matanya. Aku heran, aku tak bisa katakan pendapatku tentangnya atau tentang diriku. Aku merasa dia telah membuatku luluh lantah. Duniaku seakan telah dia hancurkan begitu saja. tanpa tersisa.

Kini terdengar suara pria lain yang menyuruh kami untuk duduk. Aku tidak duduk. Aku menempati posisiku. Aku menjadi pendamping pria untuk kawan lama yang akan menikah. Iringan bunga dan alunan musik yang indah mengiringi kedua mempelai yang berbahagia. Acara sakral ini berjalan dengan lancar. Selama acara sesekali aku melirik ke arah pria itu.

Setelah semua acaranya berakhir, aku meninggalkan gereja. Bergegas untuk pergi dari sana. Kemudian aku berjalan sangat lambat. Aku mengurangi kecepatanku. Tiba-tiba aku menyesal telah pergi dari sana. Hatiku kehilangan sesuatu, tapi aku tak tahu saat itu. Aku bingung, seharusnya aku tak merasakan sesuatu di dalam hatiku. Ini terasa menyakitkan. Aku tak tahu, mungkin tahu karena saat kupergi, aku berbalik untuk melihat pria berambut pirang yang kutinggalkan itu. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, aku berharap aku dapat bertemu dengan pria menawan itu.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Nama pria yang sejak tadi kau perhatikan." Ucap seseorang yang merangkulku. Itachi, kakak baik hati yang telah memberitahukan nama pria berambut pirang itu.

"Hn," hanya itu yang dapat aku ucapkan untuk membalas rasa terima kasihku.

Aku harap dapat bertemu denganmu, Uzumaki Naruto.

**THE END**


End file.
